All I Feel is You
by Fiercelyyours
Summary: SPOILER FOR INFINITY WAR What if Wanda hadn't disintegrated? What if Vision had a soul and stuck around after he died? Starts from the final battle scene and the death of Vision


**What if Wanda hadn't disintegrated? What if Vision had a soul and stuck around on earth "haunting" her? Not sure where this is going but it's fun!**

"Wanda," Vision's voice was urgent, but sounded to Wanda like it was coming through a tunnel as she watched Thanos crush Steve Rogers into the ground. Steve Rogers, their leader, their protector, lay stricken in the dirt. She looked back to Vision as if in slow motion.

"It's time my love."

"I can't do this Vision, I can't!" Her voice belied her panic, but in her eyes Vision saw that she knew he was right. He took her hand and placed it on his face tenderly, on his knees before her, "It shouldn't have to be you, it isn't fair, but you are the only one who can save them now." She choked on a sob, shaking her head wordlessly.

"Don't be afraid," he kissed her palm, "All I feel is you."

A crash from behind them marked the downfall of another one of their friends, launching Wanda into action. She poured her power into the Mind Stone, praying with every fiber of her being that Vision was more than what the stone had given him. He could survive the stones destruction, believing that was the only way she could bring herself to do what needed to be done. He could survive her. He could.

Wanda locked eyes with Vision, determined to do at least that much for him. For all his assurances, she could see plainly that Vision could indeed feel her, but that it was excruciating. She faltered momentarily, the cracks forming in the stone mirroring the ones splintering through her heart; Thanos approached her now. She had to succeed, or what had Visions suffering been for? She redoubled her efforts, sweat pouring off her brow, making her long hair stick to her face. The slight widening of Visions eyes warned her seconds before it happened. He mouthed to her the words "I love you," and the stone exploded, swallowing Vision and sending Wanda flying backwards. Dazed she looked around frantically, hardly noticing Thanos before her, peering past him into the brush near where Vision had knelt. There was no sign of him. He was gone.

She was numb. Her tears had stopped. She did nothing but stare at the empty space where Vision should have been. What had she done? Thanos stood directly above her now, murmuring something that sounded consoling. She wasted no time on wondering why that should be. He touched her hair, and she let him, utterly stunned at what she had done, at what she had been capable of. _I killed him,_ she thought to herself. _Oh my God, I killed Vision._ As the realization hit her fully, she dragged her gaze away from the spot where Vision had been and turned her eyes to Thanos. He met them calmly, almost sympathetically.

"I know what it is to have to sacrifice your heart for your cause."

"I am nothing like you," she seethed, suddenly murderous, and with all her might sent her power to incinerate him where he stood. With one wave of the gauntlet he swatted her away, sending her crashing into the base of the trees behind her. Blood poured down her temple, and her vision darkened and wavered. She clenched her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to focus. When she saw what Thanos was doing, she was certain her eyes were playing tricks on her. Green light flooded the cove of trees, and in a flash of sick dread and terrible hope, she realized what was happening. The Time Stone.

The air around the space where Vision had been wavered and rippled. Grass that had been flattened by footsteps straightened to stand tall, the air whirling and moving in such a way that disoriented Wanda. She clenched her eyes shut again. When she opened them, the world seemed to fall absolutely still, and utterly silent. Standing before Thanos now, was Vision. It was a miracle. He was alive, she had not killed him, he was whole and standing right before her. She struggled to get to her feet, each motion like she was pushing through molasses. Vision turned his eyes towards her, and she looked towards him with a quivering hope. But as their eyes met, there was only abject terror in his, and a plea for her to stay away.

Thanos plunged his fingers into Visions forehead, and time seemed to speed back up. She screamed and ran towards him, but she was already too late, Thanos had a grip on the stone. She was yanked to a stop by a hand on her arm, even as Thanos yanked the stone from Visions expressive brow. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. Her eyes wide with horror, Wanda ceased to pull against her restrainer, unable to believe what she was seeing. Slowly, she looked at Thanos. He seemed mildly pained, his expression one that almost spoke of regret. Almost. She turned to see who had her arm, only to find Steve Rogers, looking far worse for wear.

"Wanda, come away from here," he urged, his voice hoarse. She looked back at Thanos, to find that he was greedily looking at the Mind Stone and the slot meant to hold it in his gauntlet. It glowed a warm yellow, like morning sunlight, like the comfort of a flickering candle. Like Visions own heart. It was too much. Shaking with rage Wanda sent her power explosively into the ground, causing the earth to shake. Trees splintered and fell crashing to the ground, and Steve released his grip on her as he lost his balance. She ran at Thanos who took a couple of steps back as a crack formed in the earth at his feet. Hastily he fit the Mind Stone into the gauntlet, sending a blast of golden power at Wanda that lifted her into the air, pinning her arms at her sides and neutralizing her power. The earth ceased its shaking and gradually all was quiet again. Surrounded by the Mind Stones power, Wanda let out a shuddering sigh. This was right. He would kill her and she would die surrounded by Vision. She closed her eyes.

 _All I feel is you._

Seconds passed, and yet nothing happened. She heard a throaty chuckle underneath her, but kept her eyes closed, reveling in the familiar feeling of Visions power.

"I hope you survive," Thanos said, "You're capable of great things."

And just like that she was on the ground, and Thanos was gone.

"No…" she whispered, feeling nothing but the dirt beneath her. She opened her eyes, "NO!" She was still, impossibly alive. Her eyes swept the ground and came to rest on Visions lifeless form, his back to her. She scrambled on hands and knees over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and rolling him face up. She let out a wordless cry as she saw his face, his eyes blank, his face torn open, the stone missing. The dark shadow of death was all she could see in those eerily blank eyes, open and yet unseeing. She leapt to her feet and fell against a tree, vomiting.

A gentle hand found her waist, "Wanda, come away from here." She wiped her mouth, sobbing, "But Vision…"

"He's not here anymore," Steve said gently, sorrowfully. Wanda turned a tear streaked face towards him, her eyes wild, "Then where is he? Where is he Steve? Was he just a bunch of parts animated by a stone? Is that it?" She sounded hysterical, her voice shrill. Steve pulled her into an embrace, unable to answer. He led her away from Visions body, his eyes an open window to the abyss, and Steve shivered involuntarily.

Steve swept the battlefield for his comrades, and saw with relief Natasha pulling herself up from the ground, battle worn but whole.

"Steve?" Bucky's voice made Steve turn to find him, "Buck?" They stared at each other, both trying to understand what was happening, until suddenly Bucky began to blow away like dust. Steve released Wanda and ran to his friend, "Bucky?!" But he was gone.

Wanda watched dispassionately, unable to feel even an ounce more grief. _He did it. Thanos did it,_ she thought to herself. She sat slowly, resting on a rock. It seemed as good of a place as any to die. "I hope you survive," Thanos had said to her, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. No one could survive what she had been made to endure. As cruel as it was, the universe would never be that cruel. So she waited for the universe to take her, filling her mind with thoughts of Vision as he had been when they were together and happy. _I know you have a soul,_ she thought to him tenderly, _It's what I fell in love with. Wait for me my love._

Soon the air filled with the cries of her comrades, calling the names of the missing. T'Challa was next to go, then Sam. Wanda looked wearily around and caught Natasha looking at her solemnly, as if she recognized what Wanda was doing. As the cries faded away into silence, the remainder of the team began to gather around in shock. Natasha made her way over to Wanda, warily watching her face as she realized that once again, death had evaded her. Wanda looked at her hands, searching desperately for a sign that she too would blow away into ash, free from the suffering being tied to the world brought. Natasha put her hand on Wanda's shoulder, "Wanda.." Wanda swatted it away, "Don't." Natasha regarded her cooley.

"I know what it's like to desire death," Natasha said, her voice low, "I've wanted it many times in my life. But every time it was denied me, I found that later I was grateful for it." Wanda looked up at her incredulously, reality sinking in slowly, "Don't preach to me about life Widow, you don't know my suffering." Natasha's face darkened, remembering, "Yes I do." She looked at her compassionately, "You will get through this, we will help you." Anger bubbled hotter and hotter in Wanda's chest as the events began to sink in. Vision was gone, both she and Thanos had killed him. Double the tragedy, double the pain. And to add insult to injury, she had survived the deadliest day in human history. She shook with anger.

Wanda's eyes travelled over the tattered remains of their team, then back to Natasha's face with a feral smirk, "Maybe I will. But will you?"

Natasha frowned, "What?"

Wanda shrugged, "Where's Steve?"

Natasha whipped around, searching frantically for him. He wasn't among them. She ran to the center of the field and turned circles, scanning for him in the distance. After a moment of sheer, breathless panic, the sound of Wanda's laughter brought her attention back to the team. Natasha looked over at her, sick to her stomach with oncoming grief. Wanda was shaking with laughter, doubled over in hysteria.

Wanda hardly knew what she was feeling, her laughter was mirthless, why had she had to kill Vision? Why had she had to watch him be murdered before her eyes? She had already lost her brother, why had she had to lose Vision too? She could feel her power boiling in her chest like lava, waiting eagerly to be released. This was the worst day of everyone's life, wouldn't it be better to just relieve them of that? Herself included? Wouldn't that be merciful? What could they do anymore, this ragged team of hero's, or what was left of them. They were broken now, helpless, doomed to live with the searing loss of friends and lovers.

Sparks began to fly from her fingertips, crackling around her body so that no one wanted to get close to her. The whole team, or what was left of them, was watching her warily now.

"Wanda…" Steve approached suddenly from the trees behind her, Rocky following close behind him. Natasha let out a gasp of relief, but did not run to him as he approached Wanda. "Wanda look at me."

Wanda looked up at him, laughing anew as she realized he had survived too. Her eyes glowed bright red with power as she noted the grief in his eyes, the war worn, weary way he held himself. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked him, her power sparking dangerously. "Wouldn't it be better just to go? Come with me Steve, I can take us both. I can take everyone."

Steve shook his head slowly, realizing the danger he was in, "Haven't _you_ had enough? There has been so much death already, how can you add more to what we have already endured?" Wanda looked over at Natasha, who stood stiffly as she watched Steve standing before her. Anger bubbled up in her again, masking her pain, why should they get to be together?

"I'm not adding to it, I'm ending it." She summoned her powers, her anger roaring in her ears as she prepared to loose it on the team.

 _WANDA. No. Look how they fear you._

Wanda jolted to a stop at the sound of his voice, "Vision?" When no response came, she looked around in bewilderment at her friends, then collapsed to the ground sobbing dejectedly.


End file.
